


Lockpicks and Blunt Words

by Glenraven



Series: See You in the Streets [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Banter, Breaking and Entering, Denial of Feelings, Humor, Izaya doesn't know what he's in for, Izuo - Freeform, Language, M/M, Sex, Smutty Angst, Teasing, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenraven/pseuds/Glenraven
Summary: After the day Izaya twisted his ankle and kissed his enemy in an alley (as a distraction, of course), he is conflicted and trying to deal with the situation in his usual way. Unsatisfied with the results, he decides to go for a different strategy. What happens when Shizuo comes home after a long day to find the flea on his couch? Can Izaya handle Shizuo when the monster isn't trying to crush him with a vending machine and strikes back with words instead?Set after "Switchblades and Vending Machines" but could also be read as a standalone if you just want some angsty smut. Makes more sense with the backstory though.





	Lockpicks and Blunt Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thank you guys so much for your comments and kudos on "Switchblades and Vending Machines"! They really made my day :) Here's that sequel I was talking about. It got a bit out of hand when it comes to the wordcount ^^'' I'm not quite sure if this should be rated mature or explicit, just so you're warned. If you think explicit would be more appropriate, please let me know.

Orihara Izaya was enjoying the spring sun’s warm rays, skipping happily down the sidewalk as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Anyone who knew of him in passing would assume that he’d just successfully ruined somebody’s life and turn away with a shudder, hoping not to be noticed. Only a select few would observe that it was a bit late in the year to be wearing a scarf, and that the dark shadows under his eyes had deepened.

“Yo, Izaya-kun. You not look so good today. So pale, so thin! Come eat sushi! Sushi good for stomach and face color.” Simon waved him towards the entrance of Russia Sushi, his usual friendly expression in place.  
“Maybe another time, Simon,” Izaya replied in Russian. “I’m quite busy today.”  
“Don’t overdo it,” Simon warned, his character changing significantly when he spoke in his native tongue.  
Izaya gave him a mask of a smile, the look of it perfect but bare of any real emotion.

Izaya had not lied, he really was busy, gathering information for Shiki-san and the Awakusu-Kai. If you knew where to look, the city’s underbelly was exposed, as if it had turned over and was asking for a belly-rub. Izaya didn’t do belly-rubs. Backstabbing was more his thing. He made phone calls, answered texts from his eyes and ears on the street, all the while keeping his own open. He told himself it was strictly for work: he didn’t want to be interrupted, so it was only natural to be on the lookout for a blond head of hair in the crowd, an enraged snarl around the corner. It had absolutely nothing to do with what happened the last time they met. It did not touch him. He barely even thought about it. He was above all that, an observer. One day, he would be able to predict Shizu-chan’s actions too. He just needed to watch the brute some more, from a safe distance.

The weeks passed, spring giving way to early summer. The bruises on Izaya’s neck had faded. Three times, Shizuo had spotted Izaya and chased after him, giving his usual war-cry of “Izaaayaaaa-kuuuun!” or “Stay here flea so I can beat the shit out of you!” Izaya’s body didn’t betray him, holding steady as he ran through Ikebukuro’s backstreets and alleys, scaled buildings, jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

It was exhilarating. Adrenaline sang in his blood. The muscles of his legs burned as he pushed himself to run faster, jump higher, add unnecessary flips to his parkour antics just to taunt Shizu-chan. The monster never caught him. However, once Izaya had made his escape and caught his breath while walking back to his high-rise apartment, the chase left him oddly unsatisfied. He was feeling a peculiar kind of emptiness once he came down from the adrenaline high. It made no sense. The times when Shizuo tried really hard but didn’t catch him used to make him feel the most accomplished.

About to turn the keys in the lock of his door, Izaya stopped in his tracks. That must be it. The beast wasn’t trying hard enough. Stupid Shizu-chan was letting him win! “That bastard! How dare he treat me like I’m fragile. How dare he think that I can’t keep up with him.” The thought of Shizuo deliberately holding back sparked Izaya’s anger to burn brighter than it had in years. He wanted to rip the key out of the lock and go straight back to Ikebukuro to confront the monster and slash him to bits. He wasn’t the type to blow a fuse and act on his emotions without thinking, though. Izaya clenched his fingers around the key until the metal dug painfully into his palms, took a deep breath, and opened the door. He had to think this over and prepare. Whatever he did had to be effective.

Izaya sat at his desk, absentmindedly scrolling through three different chat rooms on two monitors while keeping an eye on his inbox. Behind him, the afternoon sun shone through the large glass windows, painting the room in gold tones and warming his back. Izaya was bored but restless, an itch in his bones making it hard to focus on work.  
He hadn’t yet thought of a good way to confront Shizu-chan about holding back, or to deliver punishment. The reason was not that Izaya didn’t know what he wanted. It was that he was unsure about the monster’s reasons for holding back - in fact, it was about the monster’s ability to hold back at all. Since when was Shizu-chan able to control himself like that? What other changes in the brute’s behavior had he perhaps missed?

Izaya disliked not having all the answers he needed. If it was anyone else, he would go investigate, but the beast’s claim of being able to smell him made that difficult.  
Izaya kept turning things over in his mind, coming up with unlikely scenarios to corner Shizu-chan and interrogate him. But what would he ask, exactly? ‘Why don’t you try harder and catch me already?’ ‘Since when do you have anything akin to self-control, beast?’  
Absurd questions. And what if he was wrong, what if Shizuo was not deliberately holding back but just had a bad day, or what if Izaya himself had simply gotten faster?

Izaya groaned and leaned back in his chair. This behavior was ridiculous. He did not have enough data for an accurate prediction. Worse, Shizu-chan did not act rationally, so there was no real point in digging for reasons or possible plans the monster might have.  
There was only one thing he could do: seek Shizu-chan out and bring lots of spare knives. Izaya donned a lighter, summer-friendly version of his favorite fur-lined coat and armed himself.

Years of observation and experience had taught Izaya Shizuo’s usual haunts. It was after dusk, but the monster might still be out with Tom, making some late calls to deadbeats in order to shake money out of them. Izaya checked some of the more run-down apartment complexes and kept a lookout for flying morons or heavy projectiles. Nothing; Ikebukuro was quiet for once. Next, Izaya poked his nose into some of the cafés and pubs the pair often frequented for dinner or an after-work drink. Nothing. Izaya grew frustrated and thought about calling it a night. All that was left to check was Russia Sushi, and really, he would rather enjoy some fatty tuna there and have a chat with Denis and Simon than run into Shizu-chan. He rounded the corner, the restaurant’s shop front coming into view. The doors opened, and the streetlights struck a halo over golden hair and a lanky body, followed by Tom’s dreadlocks and shorter form. Izaya ducked back around the wall, spying on the duo as Shizuo lit a cigarette and Tom eventually patted him on the shoulder and left. Shizuo leaned against the wall for a couple minutes to finish his smoke, then walked in the opposite direction, towards his apartment probably.  
Izaya smirked. He knew exactly how to rile the monster up enough to spill the beans.

By running as the crow flies, using Ikebukuro’s mostly flat rooftops and the narrow spaces between them, Izaya had no trouble arriving at Shizu-chan’s building before the protozoan did. The lock was old and easy to pick. Izaya let himself in and re-locked the door behind himself. He thought about taking off his shoes just to irritate the monster even more at the thought of him making himself comfortable, but refrained in case he had to make a very quick getaway. The small entryway was dark, but once Izaya turned the corner to the living room, a streetlight outside provided sufficient illumination. Leaving the lights off, he checked the windows, making sure they weren’t stuck or locked, then let himself take stock of Shizo’s small home. 

Although he’d known where the beast lived, he hadn’t dared to enter the place before. Shizu-chan kept it surprisingly clean, though with such a small apartment, that wasn’t actually difficult. The blueish light from outside threw everything into stark relief. The living room and kitchenette were not even half the size of Izaya’s spacious office room and lounge area. There was an old couch, a table behind that - part of it held together by duct tape - and some chairs, as well as an old TV the monster had probably found in a secondhand shop. No point in buying expensive electronics if you’re gonna smash them to bits in a fit of rage. Above the TV, Izaya could make out a poster of Kasuka in his first movie role. Turning around, he was surprised to see that the monster also owned a bookcase.

Izaya trailed his fingers over the spines of Shizuo’s books. He squinted to read the titles. It was an odd mixture of old manga, random kiosk novels, and a few classics, some of which he suspected were still from their Raijin days. He raised an eyebrow at a hidden-away but new-looking book and pulled it out to inspect the cover. He snickered, immediately sure it was a present from Dotachin’s friend Erika. Shizu-chan was probably too polite to throw it away, no matter how embarrassed he might be by the content. Izaya cocked his head to the side. Or might the beast have read it, after all?

A noise outside caused him to shake off the thought. He had time to check a short hallway that led to a bedroom, which was even smaller than the livingroom. The bathroom was yet tinier, and Izaya grinned at the thought of lanky, tall Shizu-chan hitting his elbows on the walls in the shower.  
Shizu-chan. In the shower. Water running -  
No. Izaya abruptly cut off that train of thought, though he couldn’t stop a light flush from spreading up his neck. He needed a clear head to confront the protozoan. When he heard Shizuo’s keys turning in the lock, Izaya flung himself down on the other’s couch, one leg draped over the backrest. His heartbeat sped up as he heard the door open and close, followed by shuffling sounds as the monster took off his shoes.

Shizuo entered the living room with a tired sigh, one hand in the process of loosening his bowtie until he stopped dead in his tracks. He sniffed. Izaya stiffened. Shizuo’s hands curled into fists, bowtie forgotten. He punched the lightswitch.  
“Flea,” he growled, eyes narrowing at Izaya sprawled on his couch, squinting at the sudden brightness.  
“Hey there, Shizu-chan,” was all Izaya could come up with. Lame, he chided himself.  
Shizuo was shaking with restrained anger. “Get off my couch. Get out of my house.”  
Izaya scoffed. “You call this dog kennel a house?”  
The tell-tale bulging vein appeared on Shizuo’s forehead, but he took a deep breath. “Just get out, fleabag. I don’t wanna deal with you today.”  
Izaya was at a loss. He’d expected many scenarios, from Shizu-chan pouncing on him, to being chased through the apartment as it got trashed, to jumping out the window. He never thought the monster would just let him walk out the front door and refuse to interact with him.

Narrowing his eyes, Izaya slid further down on the couch, forcing his muscles to relax, to appear more at home. “Sorry, Shizu-chan. But I didn’t waste my lock-picking skills on your sorry excuse for security just to be dismissed like that.”  
Shizuo moved over to the table and pulled out a chair to face the couch, dropping into it with a huff. All energy seemed so leave his body as he slumped, looking up at the ceiling. “What the fuck do you want, Izaya-kun? Say what you came to say, if that’s the only way to get you to leave short of destroying my own home.”

Izaya drew himself up into a sitting position. He fidgeted with the rings on his fingers. It was curious, he’d come here for a conversation he didn’t really expect to have, but was now supposed to initiate after all.  
“You lied to me, Shizu-chan,” he said, focusing his eyes on Shizuo’s well-defined jawline since he couldn’t see his face with how he’d let his head droop over the backrest.  
The beast chuckled, still not deigning to sit up properly. “I think when it comes to lying, you’ve got the high score.”  
Izaya shrugged. “Touché. But it being so unusual is the reason I decided to pay you a visit. Shizuo-kun.”  
At the sound of his real name, Shizuo finally lifted his head to meet Izaya’s eyes. An uncomfortable feeling, strangely close to nausea, settled in Izaya’s stomach at what he saw in that gaze. “You’ve been holding out on me, protozoan. Why is that?”  
Shizuo blinked. “What do you mean?”  
Izaya scowled, fingers clenching in the sofa cushions. “When you dropped me off on my doorstep that day, you told me to rest up so you could fight me at my full strength next time. As this is a logical and smart decision, I did. So, Shizu-chan,” Izaya narrowed his eyes, “why won’t you show me the same basic courtesy?”  
Shizuo looked away. “I suppose I could have tried harder to catch you.”  
Izaya nodded, his suspicions confirmed. At least the beast was admitting his mistake.  
“But flea,” Shizuo fixed him with his stare, as surely as if Izaya was back in that alley being pinned down by the other’s hips, “I wasn’t sure what I was gonna do if I actually did.”

Izaya’s mouth was dry, but he forced out a laugh. “Whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan? Once you catch me with both of us fighting at full strength, you should obviously try to kill me.”  
Shizuo leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees. The intensity of his stare had never lessened. “See, that’s what I thought for the longest time, flea. But then I did catch you that one time. I had my hand around your throat.”  
Izaya swallowed, remembering the feeling of those fingers bruising his skin. He’d looked at that bruise in the mirror every day until it faded, tracing the outline with his fingertips without acknowledging the jumbled feelings connected to it.  
Shizuo continued. “I realized that maybe I don’t want to kill you. Maybe I want something else.” He gave a short laugh. “And then you kissed me.”  
“To distract you, Shizu-chan.” Izaya smirk was back. “It seems to have worked, though I couldn’t have predicted the long-lasting aftereffects.”  
He expected Shizuo to finally get angry, to chase him out of his place and back to Shinjuku, to reinstate that odd balance of sorts they’d had before Izaya twisted his ankle. But Shizuo merely smiled tiredly, shaking his head. “You’re as evasive as ever, flea. Same as that night.” His eyes met Izaya’s again. The darkness in them sent heat through Izaya’s body. He burrowed his fingers deeper into the cushions, wanting to derail the conversation but struck mute, unable to do anything but hear Shizuo out.  
Shizuo.  
For once not a raging beast but undeniably human.  
“You asked me whether I fantasize about you at night, Izaya-kun. I hadn’t before, but I admit that it has happened since.”

Izaya was still speechless, a blush creeping up into his cheeks. He hated this. He hated the effect Shizuo’s words had on him, the way his own body betrayed him, same as that day in the alley. He knew desire and had on occasion satisfied it, either because he was curious to observe the effect he was having on his partner, or because he was bored with taking care of things himself. The desire though, same as his love for humanity, had been unspecific and impersonal. He’d satisfied himself without any of this odd tension and nervousness. Certainly nothing any of those people had done or said - and some had been rather vocal - brought him even close to what he was experiencing now.

“Why are you telling me this, Shizu-chan?” Izaya wanted to sound bored but his voice came out strained, rough because of how dry his throat was. “I don’t care about what you do at night, or who you do it with. If there even is anyone who would willingly bed a monster.”  
Shizuo gave a slight wince, guilt visible on his face. Now, any second now, he would get angry at being called a monster, a monster who hurt everyone who got close to him. Shizuo simply breathed though, the tension easing out of him. How was he doing this?, Izaya thought desperately, how was he so calm when Izaya himself roiled with confusion and fear and-

“I wanted to wait a bit longer,” Shizuo said. “You haven’t been to Ikebukuro that often, and I was enjoying the quiet. But something was missing. And now you’re here. So I may as well tell you.”  
The beast’s gaze was steady, but Izaya could see insecurity in it for the first time tonight. He was oddly relieved by the sight.  
“I want you,” Shizuo blurted. “I loathe you, I hate the things you do. You’re a despicable person who destroys my peace. I want to break your neck. But ever since I had you under me like that, and the way you kissed me… I’m gonna say it like it is: I want to fuck you.” The last part was spoken closer to a growl, and Shizuo’s expression was nothing short of predatory.

Izaya’s mouth dropped open. He had plenty of experience playing sultry, mesmerizing people with half-lidded, heavy-lashed eyes and smirking lips. He’d seduced and let himself be seduced. He enjoyed innuendo, playing the game. He was not used to such… bluntness. He vaguely wondered, in a corner of his mind, if he should be worried, if he should prepare himself to bolt from Shizu-chan’s apartment. He thought of the collection of knives in his pockets, and of how much easier it would have been to face Shizu-chan off in some anonymous alley rather than talk to him in the intimacy of his home.

“What is it, flea?” Shizuo grumbled. “Cat got your tongue?”  
Izaya cleared his throat and fought for composure. “My, Shizu-chan. You sure come on strong. Are you generally successful with this technique?”  
“Stop it,” Shizuo barked. “Stop acting as if none of this affects you. I can see you. I can see through every crack in your mask, Izaya-kun. And I know what I felt poking into my thigh that day in the alley before you ran out on me.”  
Izaya bristled, his own temper rising in reaction to Shizuo’s outburst. “Do you now, Shizu-chan? Prove it.”

Shizuo showed his teeth in a wolfish grin before he covered the distance between them in one leap. Startled, Izaya pressed himself against the back of the sofa, Shizuo’s knees straddling the cushions next to his thighs, Shizuo’s arms caging him in, hands resting next to his head. Izaya’s blood rushed in his ears, he could feel his own pulse in every part of his body as Shizuo’s face was suddenly so close to him. This was not like before, this was not a game to escape the other’s hold. Izaya was not in control. He could feel Shizuo’s breath on his face, yet despite the entire maneuver, the beast was not actually touching him anywhere, not straddling him properly but rather hovering mere inches above him. Izaya could do nothing but stare into Shizuo’s eyes, watch the dark brown almost consumed by the black of his pupils, watch Shizuo watching him. The weight of the other’s gaze became too much; Izaya lowered his eyes and they unwittingly settled on Shizuo’s lips.

Shizuo erased the space between them, capturing Izaya’s lips, holding him in place. He felt the featherlight touch of the monsters strong hand against his cheekbone. Izaya’s eyes widened, then fluttered shut. He lightly bit Shizuo’s bottom lip, the other responding with a groan, his tongue pushing past Izaya’s lips. Heat pooled low in Izaya’s belly as he felt Shizu-chan’s tongue stroking his own, stealing his breath. He broke the contact with a gasp, yet was drawn back towards the beast, the pull between them too strong to resist. More collisions followed, teeth and tongue and noses bumping against each other. Izaya gripped Shizuo hair to ground himself, the strands soft and silky against his fingers. It was as if the monster was trying to devour him. He couldn’t be expected to defend himself against this onslaught, really.

With a moan that sounded close to pain, Shizuo disentangled himself and dropped back into his chair, leaving Izaya gasping on the couch, face flushed, hair sticking up, and a tightness in his pants that was difficult for even him to deny. Izaya trembled, brain catching up with his body’s traitorous actions. “Fuck.”

“Gladly,” the blond answered. “But anything beyond this point has to come from you.”  
“Hah?” Izaya sputtered. “But weren’t you the one who said you wanted to fuck me, Shizu-chan? You just pounced on me too! I was just sitting here, not really expecting anything-”  
Shizuo sighed. “Flea. I’m not going to let you pretend that I’m forcing this on you and you’re just going along with it because I’m oh so monstrous and you’re too scared to resist. The kiss was payback for last time. As for the rest, I decided that I will not act on what I want unless you seek me out. If you want more, you have to come get it yourself.” He finished loosening his bowtie and set in down on the table. “I told you where I stand. What happens now is up to you.”

Izaya looked down, playing with his rings again to occupy his hands. He thought of the sleepless nights tossing and turning in his big empty bed, of the purple marks fading from his throat as other marks appeared around his tired eyes, as if the color was simply transferred from one place to the other. He thought of Shizu-chan’s hands carrying him as if he weighed nothing, lighter than he’d ever felt when walking on his own. As if there was no weight on his shoulders, no dark, poisonous knowledge blooming in his brain. He remembered the steady warmth of Shizu-chan’s chest. The startled, heated noise that had escaped the other when Izaya first kissed him. He wanted to hear more of that, he realized. It could be a one-time thing. Simply another facet of their chasing and bickering. It didn’t have to mean anything - as the beast had said, they could still loathe each other as they always had. It had been a long time for Izaya, he wasn’t sure how many months. This was simply a way to release pent-up desire, to satisfy a bodily urge.

Izaya pushed himself up from the couch gracefully, each step measured as he crossed the distance between Shizu-chan and himself. He reached out to the other’s collar, trying to pull him up into a kiss, then settling on Shizuo’s lap when the other refused to get up. This was good, he thought as they devoured each other’s mouths anew. This way, he could get the friction Shizu-chan had denied him before. He moved, pressing his crotch against Shizuo’s. He was rewarded with a delicious moan as the monster’s hands gripped his hair almost painfully. The sensation shot straight to his groin and forced a hiss through his teeth.  
“Too hard?” the beast asked, breath labored and eyes glazed.  
Izaya shook his head, entranced by the sight. “I can take anything you throw at me, Shizu-chan. I like it hard.” He smirked when he felt the monster twitch beneath him and moved again, arching his back and moaning at the friction. Shizuo splayed a hand across the back of his neck and pulled him in again. “Stop putting on a show, flea,” he murmured against Izaya’s ear, tongue flicking his earlobe. Izaya gasped and squirmed, but Shizuo’s hold was like steel. He could only fist his hands in Shizu-chan’s shirt and try to stifle his mewls as the blond licked and bit down his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps and fire.  
“This is better,” Shizuo hummed, sucking on the skin above Izaya’s collar bone. “At least these sounds and reactions are honest. That wasn’t so _hard_ now, was it, Izaya-kun?”  
“Sh-shut up, Shizu-chan.” Izaya’s hands shook, he was having trouble controlling his breath. It felt so good, yet excruciating at the same time. He hated that he’d never been this turned-on before, and they’d barely even done anything.

He slanted his mouth over Shizuo’s again, drowning himself in the monster’s scent and taste, his insides fluttering at every nip of the other’s teeth. He steadied his hands enough to start unbuttoning the shirt of Shizu-chan’s bartender outfit. He broke the kiss after a few buttons to lower his eyes, getting to work on the vest instead when it got in the way. How bothersome. Incredible that Shizu-chan had the patience to do up this many buttons every morning. Shizuo pushed the vest off his shoulders while Izaya made short work of the rest of the shirt buttons with nimble fingers, untucking it in the process. He pushed the halves open, not meeting the monster’s eyes as he inspected his chest. 

It was covered in nicks and scars from hundreds of fights, but Izaya could still make out the first scar he’d given Shizu-chan the day they met, tracing it across his chest with a finger. Shizuo’s breath caught. Izaya looked up, but the monster’s eyes were dark and unreadable. He let his hands roam, enjoying the lines of the beast’s lean but defined upper body. He knew the incredible strength of these muscles, and the thought of the monster holding back and letting himself be touched this way by his enemy electrified him. Hands settling on Shizu-chan’s hips, he leaned in and breathed against a nipple. A strangled noise escaped the back of Shizuo’s throat as the small nub hardened. Izaya grinned viciously. “Oh? Is Shizu-chan sensitive here?”  
The monster snarled. “Do you always have to run your mouth, flea?”  
Izaya shrugged innocently. “I suppose I could put it to better use.”

He gently licked the nipple, then dragged his teeth over it. This would certainly be enough incentive for Shizu-chan to drag him off to the bedroom, ne? Shizuo bucked beneath him, nearly throwing him off, and Izaya latched on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. The monster tensed and Izaya’s heart raced in anticipation of being casually tossed over Shizu-chan’s shoulder and carried to the bedroom, of being thrown down on the other’s mattress, his wrists pinned above his head, of Shizu-chan’s long fingers reaching for-

Shizuo stood from the chair and Izaya squeaked - though he would forever deny this - and slung his legs around the monster’s waist for balance. Shizuo’s hands came to rest on his ass and squeezed, which had Izaya moaning into the back of the other’s neck.  
Wordlessly, Shizuo moved them over to the bedroom, turning on a dim light next to the bed before dropping Izaya on it rather unceremoniously.

His wrists were not pinned. Shizu-chan’s long fingers were not doing anything to him. In fact, the beast simply stood there, staring at him intently, eyes roaming over his form. Izaya’s heart raced. What was the monster planning, if it wasn’t to rip off his clothes and just take him? Why was Shizu-chan looking at him like that? Izaya knew distantly that he was a mess. Panting, lips swollen, purple bite marks forming on his neck, his fur-lined coat splayed out underneath him. His shirt had ridden up from how he’d been dropped, his bulge was clearly visible in his pants.

Well, if Shizu-chan was just going to stare, Izaya would _make_ him move. He toed off his shoes, letting them fall over the edge of the bed. Then he rearranged his limbs with catlike grace, arching his back, one hand in his hair, the other sneaking down his torso and teasing the skin just under his waistband. He purred through a smirk, languid eyes meeting Shizuo’s.  
The beast was trembling.  
“What are you doing over there, Shizu-chan? Won’t you join me?” The words were dripping with honeyed smugness. Izaya couldn’t help it, provoking the protozoan was as irresistible as ever, no matter the situation.  
“I don’t know, Izaya-kun,” Shizuo drawled, showing his teeth. “You seem to be enjoying your one-man show, I don’t wanna disturb…”  
Izaya scowled, then pouted. “How rude. I am doing this all for you, you know? If you weren’t too lazy to chase me properly, I wouldn’t have had to come here.”

Shizuo chuckled, but he finally approached the bed. Izaya couldn’t suppress the anticipatory shiver that went through him when the beast shook off the rest of his shirt and dropped one knee on the bed, denting the mattress. Shizuo crawled over him, supporting himself on his elbows. Izaya stretched up towards the other’s warmth, looped his arms around the monster’s shoulders and pulled. The beast didn’t budge. It was futile to try and bodily make Shizu-chan do anything he didn’t want to do. Izaya knew that this shouldn’t excite him the way it did, but his mouth went dry, a sliver of delicious fear mixing with want and impatience. “Come on, Shizu-chan.”  
Shizuo let enough of his weight drop onto Izaya to make it impossible for the smaller man to move, encircling his wrists to immobilize his arms. Izaya couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped him at both the friction and the restraint, nor the gasp that followed when Shizuo attacked his neck again, sucking and biting his way up to Izaya’s ear.  
“Say, flea,” Shizuo grumbled, “you must feel really embarrassed, no?”  
“Nng, whatever do you mean, Shizu-chaahan?” Izaya ground out, trying to muffle the sounds escaping his mouth without permission. Why did the monster have to pick _now_ of all times to chitchat?  
“If I remember correctly, you said that night that I would ‘sure as hell’ never catch you again. So how does it feel?” the monster asked.  
Izaya’s eyes had closed, but he didn’t need to see Shizuo’s face to note the self-satisfied smirk in his tone.  
“You didn’t catch me, Shizu-chan,” he ground out between clenched teeth. It was harder to focus than it should be. “I sought you out.”  
“Hm, I don’t know,” Shizuo mused, kissing down the V of Izaya’s shirt and nuzzling his collar bone, eliciting another gasp. “It sure feels like I’ve got you at my mercy. Again.”  
Izaya forced a laugh, though it was dangerously close to a moan. “I’ve got about a dozen knives in my coat pockets, Shizu-chan.” And if the beast didn’t shut up and ravish him soon, he’d use them.

“Oh?” the monster pushed himself up, sitting back on Izaya’s legs. “That’s not something you bring to bed, Izaya-kun. Where are your manners?” He pulled Izaya up by the shirtfront, then used his other hand to roughly remove his coat and send it flying into a dark corner of the room, followed by a suspicious clatter. He laughed, his expression both grim and amused. “You weren’t joking, huh flea?”  
Izaya grinned nastily. “Unlike you, I was ready to take you on in an all-out fight, Shizu-chan.” Shizuo ground down on him, earning a hiss.  
His hips picked up a steady rhythm that robbed Izaya’s breath and sapped the strength from his limbs, even through the layers of clothes. He groaned in frustration. “Fuck Shizu-chan, do something already!”  
“What more can I do, flea,” Shizuo said, infuriatingly calm, as if none of this affected him at all. “After all, you said you would never let a monster into your pants.”  
A noise somewhere between a growl and a whine tore from Izaya’s throat and he bucked up against Shizuo, who let himself be flipped over. Izaya lost no time, straddling him and holding a knife to his throat.

“You,” he hissed, “are a monstrous _tease_. Do me properly, Shizu-chan, or I’m going home.”  
A laugh rumbled through Shizuo’s chest. “Well, if I’m being held at knifepoint by the emperor of teases, how can I refuse?” Izaya’s grip on the knife relaxed, and he flipped it closed. Before he could put it back in his pocket, however, Shizuo grabbed it and tossed it on the bedside table, out of reach. His hands then went to Izaya’s hips, playing with the hem of his shirt.  
“Do you have experience with men, flea?”  
Izaya rolled his eyes. “Yes, I have had sex with both men and women, monster.”  
Shizu-chan’s face was unreadable. “Have you ever topped before?”  
Izaya frowned. “Not with a guy, I admit.” His thoughts were more sluggish than usual. Surely the beast didn’t mean…?  
“I want you to top me, Izaya-kun. Or else you can make good on your threat and go home.”

There was a beat of silence during which Izaya’s brain refused to process what his ears heard.  
“What?!” He gave an uncertain laugh. “This isn’t the best time to make such a joke, Shizu-chan.”  
“I’m not joking flea.” The beast’s eyes were dark with desire, but no humor. “I don’t top anymore during sex.” The set of Shizuo’s jaw was stubborn, old guilt weighing down the bow of his lips.  
Izaya thought of Shizuo and his rages, of how people feared him, how difficult it must be to find someone who either didn’t know him or was willing and brave enough to let him get close. Of the monster desperately trying to hold back, to appear human… of what happened when he let go, when he lost control and failed.

“I could take it, you know,” Izaya said, almost gently.  
The blond laughed darkly. “Flea, you have a big brain and an even bigger ego. You’re fast, I give you that. But you do not have a strong body. I could break you like a straw. Part of me still wants to do just that. But that’s for the streets, not the bedroom. So either you top, or we forget any of this happened.”  
Izaya swallowed. On the _rare_ occasions when the blond entered his head, he’d never imagined this scenario. Also, Shizu-chan was giving him an out. He could simply file the encounter away and forget the strange turn this evening had taken. He realized, though, that he didn’t want to leave. It must be his pride; he was simply not one to back down from a challenge. What’s more, he couldn’t deny that there was an appeal to the idea of taming the beast, of subduing that formidable strength.

With a shaky breath, he leaned down and ghosted his lips across Shizuo’s. “Alright monster. If you’re so desperate for it, I’ll do it. Where do you keep the lube? Or is your monster-body so strong that you don’t need to bother with preparation?”

Shizuo grinned, grabbing and stroking Izaya’s hipbones. “Well aren’t you suddenly eager.”  
Izaya scoffed. “I’m horny, Shizu-chan. And it’s your fault. So if this is how it’s gonna be, can we _please_ get on with it?”  
Shizuo pushed Izaya’s shirt up over this stomach. “I like it when you’re begging, but you’re wearing too many clothes. It’s unfair.”  
Izaya stretched, slowly dragging the fabric up and over his head. He knew he couldn’t compete with Shizu-chan in the lean muscle department, but there was a slender grace to his limbs and pale skin that usually didn’t go unnoticed. The beast stared, desire driving away the traces of guilty memories in his gaze. “Your body isn’t half bad, flea. It’s wasted on someone with your character, really.”  
Izaya drew his lips into the condescending smirk he knew Shizuo despised. “My personality is part of the charm, Shizu-chan. Now, about that lube?”  
“Top drawer on the right,” the monster answered absentmindedly, stroking Izaya’s stomach in a distracting way, then settling on his nipple, which made him lose his balance. Shizuo’s hand kept him upright as he rummaged through the drawer with shaking fingers until he finally found the bottle.  
“Take a condom, too,” the monster added. “There are different sizes.”  
There sure were. Honestly, did the beast really expect to get this much action? The thought annoyed Izaya, but he understood the wish to be prepared.

He put both condom and lube on the bed within easy reach, then captured Shizuo’s lips again. He explored the fake blond’s mouth before biting down on his bottom lip. The monster groaned, his hands digging near-painfully into Izaya’s hips before he moved them to the front, stroking him. Izaya smothered a gasp into Shizuo’s neck as he kissed and nipped, moving on to the beast’s collarbone and down his chest. This meant losing Shizu-chan’s touch on his crotch, but really, he was hard enough without the extra attention.

As he moved further down Shizuo’s torso, biting and sucking as he went, every twitch and noise of the beast went straight to his groin. The blond’s presence consumed him. Shizu-chan’s hands lightly, so carefully, stroking his back and sides. Shizu-chan’s fingers in his hair. Shizu-chan’s taste on his tongue. Shizu-chan’s warmth. Every inch of Izaya’s skin felt electrified, every sensation heightened.  
He fumbled with Shizuo’s belt, needing a few tries to get it undone. Shizuo helped with the button and zipper without comment, raising his hips so Izaya could finally, _finally_ , get rid of the unnecessary barrier, removing pants and boxers in one go.

He gulped. Maybe topping had been a good idea after all. Shizu-chan wasn’t ridiculously, bad-porn huge, but Izaya would definitely need to prepare himself ahead of time. Izaya stroked Shizuo’s length, watching as the blond pressed his lips together and his eyes rolled back. His own gaze strayed to Shizu-chan’s abs and how they flexed as the monster tried to keep himself from bucking into Izaya’s hand. Izaya gave a few more strokes, then kissed and nipped at Shizuo’s hipbones while his fingers searched for the lube.  
“Hurry.” It was so quiet Izaya wasn’t sure he heard it at all, but he had no complaints for once. He coated his fingers and spread Shizuo’s legs, then dragged a finger across his entrance. The blond hissed, twitching helplessly. Izaya felt dizzy, seeing his nemesis so vulnerable, almost pleading, was doing more to him than his own hands ever had. He pushed inside and the beast hummed throatily, the side of his face buried in the pillow, hair sticking to his forehead.

Izaya picked up a slow rhythm and reached up with his other hand to grip Shizuo’s chin and turn his head. “Look at me, Shizu-chan.” He barely recognized his own voice, but Shizuo complied, keeping heavy-lidded eyes on him that fluttered closed as Izaya added another finger, scissoring them to stretch the beast properly. He pushed deeper and Shizu-chan’s voice broke on a cry as he clenched around Izaya’s fingers. Izaya trembled and was about to add a third when Shizuo grabbed his wrist. “Enough, flea.” His voice was rough, his eyes unfocused. “I’m ready. If you keep going I’m gonna-” He flushed as Izaya smirked, withdrawing his fingers and finally taking off the rest of his clothes.

“So eager, Shizu-chan,” he drawled as he rolled on the condom, lubed himself up and pushed back one of Shizuo’s thighs, getting into position. ‘What am I doing?’ he thought vaguely as he carefully nudged in the head of his cock. Shizu-chan bit off a moan but it didn’t sound pained, so Izaya kept moving, slowly sheathing himself. The pressure was overwhelming, bordering just close enough to painful to make him light-headed. It was all too close, too intense, too intimate.  
“Too slow,” the monster growled, digging his heels into the backs of Izaya’s thighs and using his strength to haul him in with such force that Izaya slammed into Shizuo’s ass.

Izaya’s breath caught as he was blinded by pleasure. His overactive brain shut down, reduced to three thoughts - hot, tight, more. He couldn’t tell who set their frantic pace, if it was Shizu-chan pushing back and urging him on, or if it was himself, losing control as he grabbed the other man’s hips, his shoulders, his hair, clawing at anything he could as he felt like the ground was dropping out below him. He was losing himself, but he’d never felt more alive. Shizu-chan’s mouth was hot on his, the beast’s thighs grabbed him tightly, and he longed for Shizu-chan’s hands to touch him, to mark him, to rake down his back. But those scarred fingers were clenched in the sheets, arms straining as the monster fought to keep them motionless beside him.

Izaya was breathless, heat spreading through his entire body. He knew he wasn’t going to last and started stroking Shizuo in time with his thrusts.  
“Izaya!” The beast threw back his head, fingers tearing the sheets as he came. His walls and legs tightened around Izaya who gasped and came after a few more thrusts, shaking and panting as he collapsed on the blond’s chest.  
“Shizuo,” he whispered, then froze. His mind was still reeling, and it didn’t seem as if the beast had heard him. Shizu-chan’s breaths deepened and evened out, his hands resting on Izaya’s sweat-slicked back.

They were a mess.  
Izaya carefully pulled out and went to the bathroom on shaky legs to dispose of the condom. He rested his forearms on the tiny sink and took a few deep breaths before facing the mirror. His cheeks were red, his maroon eyes hazy. The pallor of his neck and collarbone was marred by Shizu-chan’s purpling marks. His face wore an expression he didn’t recognize.  
“He called me Izaya.” His mirror-self’s lips formed the words, and they went through Izaya like a shock.  
Not flea. Not Izaya-kun. Worse, he had answered in kind. Even if the beast hadn’t heard, this was bad.

“Hey, you done in there, flea?” How could the monster’s voice sound so normal? Not angry. Not embarrassed. Not even impatient.  
“Can I take a shower?” he called back.  
The door opened. “Let’s go together. I’m getting sticky and I bet you’d use up all the hot water.”  
Izaya gave an innocent smile. The thought had indeed crossed his mind.  
“But Shizu-chan, how will we fit? Your apartment is way too cheap and tiny!” he whined, ducking out of the way when Shizuo made a grab for him.

 

Once they’d showered, Izaya somehow ended up clad in his shirt and underwear, cuddled against the monster’s side in the bed. It was comfortably warm and Izaya was drowsy, but he didn’t dare close his eyes. When Shizuo’s breathing signalled that he was asleep, Izaya carefully slithered out of the bed. He went in search of his clothes and put them back on. He picked up his knife from the nightstand and slipped it into his pocket. Grabbing his shoes, he snuck out to the living room in his socks. Izaya rummaged around in the heap of bills on Shizu-chan’s table until he found an empty envelope and a pen to scribble a note.

He quietly left the apartment, using his lockpicks to close up after himself. He pulled on his shoes and started walking towards Ikebukuro station, idly wondering if the trains were running already or if he should call a cab.

 

The evening after that, Izaya was skipping down the sidewalk again, humming to himself as he entered the lobby of his apartment building. It had been a quiet day, the meeting with his clients had gone well, and he was handsomely paid for the dirt he’d dug up on other people. He checked his mailbox, juggling a package and a few sealed envelopes as he entered the elevator. He picked through the mail with one hand until he happened upon something odd: his own handwriting.

The note he’d written to Shizu-chan: “See you in the streets ☆”  
The protozoan had scrawled over some of the letters, altering the meaning. Izaya leaned his head back against the elevator wall and laughed all the way up to his floor. “Oh, this is gonna be interesting!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is... I've never written such a detailed sex scene before but I hope it wasn't too awkward. Seriously, they just wouldnt. Stop. Talking!! (I actually deleted more banter.) It took me forever to get them to the bedroom. Any feedback on this is very welcome, criticism included! I'm also thinking about writing another piece, that one from Shizuo's POV. Would anybody be interested in reading more?


End file.
